


you fit me perfectly

by agentmmayy



Series: promptober [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Fitting Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: When shopping for Halloween costumes, Phil and Melinda get a little frisky in the dressing room.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: promptober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509011
Comments: 21
Kudos: 67





	you fit me perfectly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hereforthephilindafics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/gifts).

> promptober may be over but i'm still finishing up the fics I didn't get around to posting. this one is for day 8: costume shopping prompted by hereforthephilindafics. hope you enjoy! :)

Melinda stared at the storefront through the windshield a moment longer before turning to Phil. Her voice was flat. "It's the first week of September."

"Which is the prime time to go costume shopping,” he said. “If we wait any longer, all the good ones will be gone."

She glanced around the barren parking lot, empty aside from a car she assumed belonged to an employee. Melinda contributed that to it being too early to shop rather than the fact that it was just after noon on a weekday. “No one else is here.”

“Good.” Phil unbuckled his seat belt. “That means more costumes for us.”

Reluctantly, Melinda got out of the car, meeting Phil at the other side where he waited. "I could just wear that silver dress again."

Phil liked that idea. Then again, he liked any time Melinda wore the dress. He glanced at her, a smile playing on his lips. "And go as who?"

"Heidi."

"Our undercover personas don't count as a Halloween costume.” He paused. "But we  _ could- _ "

Melinda glared. "We are not getting a couple’s costume again."

"Come on,” Phil wheedled. “You don't want to be the Bonnie to my Clyde? Or the Wilma to my Fred?”

"Do you want me to wear a costume at all?"

Phil huffed and followed Melinda inside as she opened the shop door. "Spoilsport.”

Unlike most Halloween supply stores or other ones that carried costumes and décor, this one wasn’t located in a shopping mall or strip. It was out of the way and tucked into a more exclusive part of town. With the polished floors, plush carpet, and clean, well-lit space, everything screamed high end. Melinda eyed a rotating display. “Seems like a fancy place to buy a Halloween costume.”

“It’s the only place that won’t have costumes with cheap elastic or itchy fabric.”

“We’ve worn worse.”

“I have sensitive skin.”

She snorted. Phil gave a brief wave to the employee by the front counter before stepping further into the store. Melinda followed, maneuvering through the wide aisles and displays. Phil moved about with a sense of familiarity that Melinda hadn’t expected to see. “You’ve been here before.”

“Of course I have,” he said. “Where did you think I got that Luke Skywalker costume from? eBay?”

It  _ was  _ a nice costume. Speaking of, all the costumes in the store were nice. Many were on mannequins or carefully hung up in garment bags, but they were all sectioned off by themes. Phil immediately headed to the Superhero section. He suddenly stopped in front of a  _ New Arrival! _ display where a female mannequin wore a Quake costume. 

He stared at it, stepping back to admire the detailing fully. The costume had Daisy’s utility belt, gauntlets, and was even made from similar thick fabric. “This is... really accurate.”

“I’ll pay you to wear it,” Melinda said. 

“No way,” Phil scoffed. “Daisy would never let me live it down.”

“At least try it on.”

“No.” He did, however, agree to Melinda snapping a quick picture with him hugging the mannequin. She sent it to Daisy, who replied with a string of laugh-crying and sparkly heart emojis. They continued through the section, maneuvering to where Phil initially started towards: the Captain America wall. It was decked out with army uniforms, plastic shields, and variations of the costume. Phil picked one out of the rack, face falling as he took in the quality and style. 

Melinda peeked over his shoulder. While the costume wasn’t bad, it was noticeably made from cheaper material than the other ones. “Yours is better.”

He preened slightly. It wasn’t every day Melinda complimented his memorabilia collection. And she was right. “It’s vintage. Of course, it is.”

“Couldn’t you wear that?”

“And take it out of its case?” Phil asked appalled. “No way. It’s an  _ original _ , Mel.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. Phil slid the costume back onto the rack and flipped through more. There were a few other better-looking costumes than the first one but still, none compared to the one Phil already owned. He moved to the next rack where the Army uniforms were. Melinda followed, lingering by the rack as she watched him. He turned to her. “Are you going to stand there all day?”

Melinda shifted her weight and crossed her arms but didn’t move. 

Phil sighed. "At least go look around. Maybe even try something on."

"Fine."

Phil watched her move to the other side of the store where different sections of costumes were before turning back to the rack before him. There wasn’t anything else of note except for a women’s S.S.R. dress, which came with a pair of nylons with a line down the back that Phil would kill to see Melinda in. He filed that costume away in the back of his mind and moved onto the next section. Not much later, he felt a presence at his elbow and turned to see Melinda. 

"Hey, you find one?"

"Mhm.” The black garment bag slung over Melinda’s arm didn’t give any indication of what the costume might be. She even positioned it so Phil couldn’t see the sticker on the front. From the slight smirk on Melinda’s lips, she meant to do so. Phil’s interest kicked up a notch. “I'm going to try it on,” Melinda said. She tilted her head enticingly in the direction of the fitting rooms. “Come with me?"

Like he was going to say no. Phil followed Melinda to the back of the store and to the dressing rooms. They were as nice as the rest of the store with stalls on either side, a three-way mirror at the end of the hallway, and a circular couch. The mirrors reflected a glint in Melinda’s eyes as she passed, but Phil didn't see it. He took a seat, and Melinda disappeared into a stall. A minute ticked by. Then two. Phil knew Melinda could strip down in ten seconds and get fully dressed in that same amount of time. Of course, a costume wasn’t as easy to put on like regular clothing but it shouldn’t be taking this long. 

Standing, he walked to her stall and gently rapped on the door. “Hey. You have it on?”

“Mhm.”

"Let me see."

There was a beat before the door clicked open. Phil opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t utter more than strangled gasp when he saw Melinda more so what she was wearing. She was clad in a skimpy gold and plum bikini that bore striking resemblance to the one Princess Leia wore in  _ Return of the Jedi _ . It included a brass brassiere that Phil couldn’t tear his eyes from. The oval cut of the bottom half melded into the brass plate at the front of the costume, where the front veil began. A second veil fluttered around the backs of Melinda’s calves. Though the light in the fitting room was harsh, it still managed to fall against the defined muscles of Melinda’s abdomen and thighs, casting shadows that made Phil’s mouth go dry. 

From where she leaned against the doorframe, Melinda shifted her weight, cocked her hip, and placed a hand on it. "What do you think?"

Phil’s brain kept trying to reboot. "I-” he stammered. “I think-”

"I'm having a little trouble with the back ties,” she said coyly. “Can you help me?"

Unable to speak, Phil only nodded and eagerly stepped into the stall but not before quickly glancing behind him to see if anyone saw. He felt his breath catch when he was faced with Melinda’s bare back, covered only by two strings that loosely crisscrossed right above her waist. The third string fell around her hips, where the brass bikini sat. Phil’s eyes fell to Melinda’s upper thighs, which peeked out from either side of the thin veil covering her ass. She still had her underwear on due to store policy, but that didn’t take away from the sensual cut of the garment. 

“Phil.”

Phil cleared his throat. “Right.” He tore his gaze from Melinda’s ass and brought his hands to the loose string. It took a second since most of his blood was going to his cock rather than his brain at the moment, but eventually, Phil managed to tie the knot. His hands lingered on the string, knuckles bumping against Melinda’s soft skin. Goosebumps developed in the wake of his fingers as they ghosted across her back, sliding down to the two dimples just above the bikini. “There.”

He met her eyes in the mirror, and his heart skipped at the pure desire in Melinda’s gaze. She turned around, and immediately, Melinda’s lips were on his. Phil’s mouth opened under hers in a kiss that was nothing sort of filthy. He sucked on her bottom lip as he gripped her sides, and felt his cock lurch at the feel of her hot, bare skin. 

“You are so hot in this,” Phil groaned quietly against Melinda’s mouth as he slipped his fingers through the cut-outs resting on her hips. 

She smirked. “I always knew you had a thing for this costume.”

Who didn’t have a thing for that costume? “Yeah, but  _ you  _ wearing it...” he trailed off, shaking his head. Phil ducked to press a kiss to Melinda’s bare shoulder, dragging his lips across her collarbones and against the thin straps supporting the brassiere. 

“You did tell me to try something on,” Melinda said, breath hitching at the hot press of Phil’s mouth between her breasts. He nipped lip-covered teeth along the swells just to hear her gasp. When she lifted a hand to rest on the back of his head, Phil ran his tongue against one cup of the bikini, stopping just shy of the material. 

“I did,” he agreed, dropping a kiss to the underside of Melinda’s breast, just below the brass band. “Best order I’ve ever given.”

“You’re giving the orders now?”

“I always have.” Phil sunk to his knees, noting that though the carpet was clean, it still bore that odd stickiness most store carpets did. "How many people do you think have had sex in here?"

Melinda grimaced. "I don't want to think about it." She began to unclasp the bikini, but Phil stopped her, tugging her fingers away. “Leave it on.”

She nodded, sliding her hands into Phil’s hair as he brushed his fingers across the body-warmed brass. Above him, Melinda’s breath caught as his fingertips trailed down her sensitive hip bones. He continued his path to the crease between her thigh and pelvis, slipping beneath the plum-colored veil. Slowly, Phil drew it up, never breaking eye contact as he leaned in closer and pressed a kiss just above the brass plate low on her abdomen. 

Melinda let out a breathy sigh at his lips against her skin. She ran her nails against his scalp, head lolling onto her shoulder as she looked down at him. “We don’t have all day.”

Unfortunately, they didn’t. Phil mourned that he wouldn’t have time to fully appreciate the costume. He slid his hands up her thighs and to her ass, pulling Melinda closer. “Alright, impatient.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “I’d rather not be arrested for public indecency.”

He’d rather not either. That wouldn’t be fun to explain to anyone. Melinda lifted the veil up, revealing a brass g-string over her black panties, which Phil noted sported a damp spot on the crotch. He tugged the g-string aside and pressed his mouth to the damp fabric, groaning a little against it. Melinda’s hips bucked against his mouth. The hand she had in his hair tightened.

She sighed, steadily leaning more toward frustrated than horny as Phil licked over her clothed cunt. “Come on.”

Phil playfully pinched her ass before moving Melinda’s underwear aside and putting his mouth on her. She was practically sitting on his face, held up by his hands on her ass and her straining thighs. He ran his tongue through her folds, groaning at how wet she was. He teased her clit with quick, firm licks that had Melinda rutting against his mouth. 

“ _ Phil _ ,” Melinda whimpered before remembering they couldn’t many any noise and bit down on her lip. Melinda wasn’t normally quiet during sex, but she could be when circumstances called for it (i.e. fucking in a supply closet). Phil loved to hear her noises, but nothing turned him on more than watching Melinda try to be quiet. He shifted, bringing one hand down to adjust himself before sliding it back up Melinda’s leg. She ground down on his mouth, hips moving in a familiar way that meant she was close. They didn’t have much more time left, but he knew how to make Melinda come quick. Phil thrust his tongue inside her before replacing it with two fingers that slid easily into her. A barely audible whimper slipped from Melinda’s lips, causing Phil’s cock to throb. He kept his mouth on her cunt, licking around the fingers he had inside her before up to her clit. He drew the swollen nub into his mouth and sucked in time with each push of his fingers inside her. Melinda gasped, thighs shaking. Phil looked up in time to see her face as she came. Her head tilted back, eyes shut and mouth open in a silent scream. She continued to ride his face through her orgasm, thighs straining as she moved. Phil kept his tongue flat against her, idly pumping his fingers. He stopped when she stilled but gave one last lick to Melinda’s cunt that sent a shiver up her spine. They were both breathing heavily when Phil pulled back. Melinda rested a hand on his shoulder, releasing the other one that grasped the back of his head. 

Phil stood, ignoring how his knees cracked. He tugged Melinda’s underwear back in place, running his thumbs over her sensitive and damp inner thighs while she caught her breath. As she did, Melinda swiped at his wet chin. “You’re messy.”

“Too messy to kiss?”

Melinda tugged him to her, pressing her lips against his glistening ones. Phil grew a little lightheaded as she sucked on his tongue though it could have been from all the blood currently located in his cock. When they pulled away, Phil rubbed at his wet chin and cheeks with the back of his hand before wiping it on his jeans, which sported a large bulge that was hard to ignore. He swallowed thickly as Melinda’s hands trailed down from his shoulders to his abdomen, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. When she thumbed at his belt, Phil regrettably placed a hand on her wrist. "We've already been in here long enough."

"They won’t notice."

He began to protest but instead let out a low groan when Melinda dropped to her knees before him. She unzipped his jeans and pulled his boxers down right under his balls. His cock sprung forth, rock hard, and the flushed head already wet with precome. Melinda took Phil in hand, rubbing her palm on the underside of his cock. It jerked in her hold, and he cursed under his breath. 

“You have to be quiet,” Melinda admonished right before she licked a line from his balls all the way to the head of his cock, then took the tip between her lips and sucked. 

Phil threw out a hand to the wall, using it to hold himself up as Melinda swallowed around him, taking the rest of his cock in her mouth. She didn’t bother to build up a rhythm, instead falling into a fast one that made Phil feel like the top of his head might blow off. He swallowed back a groan, dragging his eyes away from Melinda to the mirror attached to the wall before him. The sight alone made his hips jump. Melinda’s hands tightened around his thighs in warning, relaxing as he whispered a strained apology. Phil’s other hand found its way into Melinda’s hair. His fingers weaved their usual pattern through the strands, gripping rather than trying to guide. Phil’s gaze traveled down her throat, which moved with each push of his cock. Then he finally noticed the collar and had to try not to come right then. 

“Christ, Mel.” Like the rest of the costume, the collar was identical to the one Princess Leia wore. It was made of thick brass and settled right above the small of Melinda’s throat. “Are you trying to kill me with this?” Phil asked in a choked whisper, too aroused to even laugh at what he said. The wicked gleam in Melinda’s eyes gave her answer away. 

Instead of a chunky, heavy chain, the costume had a different one. It was thinner and laid over the brassiere, right between Melinda’s breasts and ended just above the bikini. It was long, long enough for him to take in hand and even wrap it around once or twice. Oh, the  _ possibilities _ . Phil’s mind nearly went blank from thinking about all they could do with this costume, or from the tip of Melinda’s tongue pressing into his slit. He started to moan but bit his lip to cut the sound off. Phil picked up the chain, feeling the warm metal slip between his fingers like water. It was delicate but well-made. Phil’s eyes darted to Melinda’s, where she was watching him. She paused, massaging the head of his cock with the flat of her tongue. With the chain between his fingers, Phil gripped more of it, thumb pressing into the thin links. He wanted to wrap the chain around his fist and drag Melinda’s mouth up and down his cock and knew he didn’t have to tell her his desire for her to understand. From how Melinda moaned around him and swallowed him even further, she wanted it too, but this wasn’t the place. They were running out of time as it was. Instead, Phil gave a gentle tug. Melinda whined, and he groaned at the feeling of it around his cock. She grasped his hip harder, using her other hand to pump the length of his cock. 

He wasn’t going to last much longer. “Mel,” Phil whispered tightly. “Close.”

When she cupped his balls and firmly rubbed a finger just behind them, Phil came undone. He sunk his teeth into the back of his left hand, muffling his moan as his cock jerked and pulsed on Melinda’s tongue. She held him firmly, cheeks hollowing, and throat constricting as she swallowed his release. Phil bit back a whimper of sensitivity when she pulled away, giving one last lick to the tip of his cock that had it twitch in a valiant attempt to get hard again. Melinda sank back onto her heels, using her thumb to wipe the corners of her mouth. It came away glistening. She slid it between her lips, obscenely sucking it clean. 

He groaned. "Jesus, Mel.” Before Melinda’s finger was out of her mouth, Phil tugged her up and ducked to press his lips to hers. She kissed him back just as greedily. Phil groaned at the taste of himself on Melinda's mouth. Then somewhere in the fitting room, a door slammed. They both jumped, pulling apart and waited for a knock at the door, but it never came. 

Phil sighed, relieved, and stepped close to Melinda again. “That was close.”

“You’re too loud,” she said, keeping her voice low even as Phil kissed her jaw and ran his hands over her ribs. 

He tucked a finger just under the strap of the bra. Melinda shivered as his knuckle brushed against the underside of her breast. "You picked this on purpose."

She just hummed. "Maybe."

"We're getting it." Phil continued to idly stroke her skin, mesmerized by the brass and leather. He then paused. “Does this mean I get to be Han?”

Melinda scoffed. “I am not wearing this outside of our bedroom.” 

“I won’t argue with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
